Silence
by Spring Dawn
Summary: Sirius gains custody of his ten year old goddaughter before she goes to Hogwarts. He soon finds out that she has been badly abused,and refuses to speak,not just about the abuse but at all. Will go through first year of Hogwarts. FEM!Harry, Mentions abuse
1. Prolouge

**AN-**Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowling.

**Prologue**

Aura Jade Potter felt as if she was watching in third person as her Uncle came into her room. She no longer fought when he beat her. She didn't even blink as he pulled her hand me down pants down to her knees, or when he removed his own pants.

What was the use, anyway? Its not like it would stop. When he left he reminded the 10 year old girl, "Remember, you aren't to tell anyone. Its not like they would believe you anyway."

Its not like anybody would do anything. Just like they hadn't done anything when she'd told them about the beatings when they'd first started 5 years ago.

That was last time she'd uttered a single sound. She'd been completely silent for 5 years.


	2. Ch 1 A Sirius Meeting

**AN-**Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

"Freak, get the door," Aunt Petunia ordered. It was after lunch, and Aura had had her usual slice of bread.

Aura grabbed a notepad so she could tell whoever it was that her relatives weren't available.

She opened the door to reveal a man, about 6 ft4, chin length black hair and blue-grey eyes.

She showed him what she'd written, 'I'm sorry, my uncle is out, and my aunt is busy. Can you leave a message?'

"Actually, I'm looking for Aura Potter. Would that be you?"

She tilted her head to the side and nodded hesitantly.

"I'm Sirius Black. I was friends with your parents, and I am your godfather, but there were a few complications and I couldn't gain custody of you. Its finally been cleared up, and if you want... You could come live with me." the man was obviously nervous.

Aura's eye widened, and in them shown shock and confusion. She flipped her notebook and wrote ' Do you want me?'

Sirius eyes widened in shocked surprise. He'd considered the possibility, even likelihood that she wouldn't want to go with him. He'd been prepared to ask just to visit her. In just the year and a half he'd known her, even with her parents being alive, he'd loved her as his own daughter. That being the case it had never crossed his mind the possibility that she'd think he wouldn't want her.

He dropped down to his knees, so that he was almost eye level with her.

"Yes, I want you. Even when your parents were alive I though of you as my own daughter. Your father was like my brother. When they died, I was denied custody, but even then I was going to try and take you, illegal though it was, but I was prevented. So... Will you come with me?"

Aura hesitated for a split second before throwing her skinny arms around the mans neck, just in time for Aunt Petunia came to check to see what was taking her so long to come back.

"Black." Au- I don't have to call her 'aunt' anymore Petunia greeted. "If your here to take the girl, then take her already. She doesn't have anything to pack."

Sirius glowered at her aunt, before his look softened as he looked at Aura, "Is that true, Princess?"

Aura nodded. Sirius stood up with her still in his arms, and turned around and walked out the door with no further words to her aunt. Aura didn't mind.  
I

"So, Aura... Did they tell you anything about your parents?"

'Nothing I actually believed. They lied about everything so I hoped they lied about my parents as well. They only told that my Mum and Dad were useless, lazy drunks who'd gotten themselves killed in a car crash. It's not true, is it?'

Even in her writing, he could read the hopefulness and hurt in those words. He only just managed to keep his temper in check, not wanting to frighten the small girl.

"It's not. Neither James nor Lily were drunks, nor useless or lazy. They were the most wonderful people anybody could ask for as friends, and they loved you with all their hearts." He hesitated."Magic is real. Your father and mother were a wizard and a witch. You and I are as well. Witches and Wizards generally live their lives separate from the muggle world, and only muggles who have witches or wizards in their family know of us. That's how Petunia knew of us, as Lilly was a muggle born. Muggles are non-magical people, and Muggle-born are born to parents without magic. When you turn 11 next month you'll be getting your Hogwarts letter. Hogwarts is a school that will teach you how to use magic."

They were at a house (read mansion) that he'd bought while trying to gain custody of his goddaughter, in the living room.

"I wish I could wait to tell you, but you need to know before we go out in Wizardry public. When you were a baby there was a lunatic who sought control of the wizardring world, He had many followers and almost as many opposers. Your parents and I were part of the group who fought him. The Halloween after your first birthday, he tracked your parents down and killed them. When he tried to kill you it backfired, and he disappeared. You're famous because of that."

'I'm famous because some maniac tried and failed to kill me? That's stupid.'

"Yes, it really is, but that's how it is."

He told her more about the wizardry world, about Hogwarts and about her parents. She listened with an eager face, right up until dinner. When he mentioned dinner she immediately got up to start cooking it, but he stopped her and told her to sit down.

**Sirius Pov**

Sirius Orion Black was ecstatic, nervous, deliciously happy and several other un-determined emotions all at once. Why? Because he'd finally gotten custody of his precious goddaughter, his princess, Aura Jade Potter. He all but skipped to his car. He'd bought a car as well as a house as soon as his representative said it looked like he was going to get custody. He'd also went and gotten several toys and stuff that the clerks said were good for 10-11 year old girls. He'd made sure the house was completely ready for his princess when the final papers reached him for the last signature.

The only thing left was to get Aura. Which was where he was going right now. In fact he was pulling into Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England.

He knocked politely on the door, and it was answered almost immediately, by what looked like an 8 year old girl, with waist length raven black hair framing a beautiful ivory toned face and almond shaped emerald eyes. He recognized her immediately. His goddaughter, Aura Potter. He was surprised and slightly confused when she held up a notepad stating that neither of her guardians were available. Despite knowing exactly who she was, he asked for anyway. She tilted her head to the side in confusion and cautiously nodded her head to indicate that yes, she was Aura Potter.

He nearly broke down crying when she wrote that simple question on her notepad, 'Do you want me?' it broke his heart for her to look so dejected.

When she agreed to go with him he immediately took away from that awful place without a backward glance, mentally adding Clothes, more toys and books, to the list of things he had been planning on buying her when they went to Diagen Alley the next day.

As he made dinner that night, after telling her everything he could about the Wizardry world, and a very simplified version of how her parents died, he carefully watched how she moved and reacted when he moved.

She moved as if she'd been beaten bloody, and that added to the fact that she looked like a small 8 year old rather than a 10 almost 11 year old and hadn't said a word, he mentally added a doctors appointment to his list of things to do the next day.

She also flinched anytime he made an unexpected move towards her, and that added to everything else made him worried as to just how bad she'd been treated at the Dursleys. If they'd hurt her...

He told her some of what he'd planned to do the next day, (leaving out the doctors, if she was anything like her father that wouldn't go over well.)

When he'd led her to her rooms (bedroom,bathroom, sitting room and playroom, not counting the closets that probably should be counted as rooms all their own), he rambled the entire way about how she could do whatever she wanted to it, they'd get stuff to decorate it tomorrow. After he tucked her in, and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, he went to his own room and started making 3 different list; the first list was How Can I Spoil Aura?, that list was several feet of parchment written in small handwriting. The second list was Revenge Plans on the Dursleys, and the last list was Revenge Plans for Whoever Was Responsible for Leaving her with the Dursleys.


	3. Ch 2 Doctors, Shopping and a shock

**AN**-Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

Aura quietly got up out of bad and went to make breakfast. She felt like it would be different now, and that Mr. Black wouldn't hurt her like her relatives had.

One thing she'd never told anyone, because it would only cause problems with her relatives was that she was an empath (she'd looked the term up in the library). She could sense others emotions, personalities and because of that she could tell when they were being truthful or when they meant harm. Mr. Black truly cared for her, and he meant her no harm. Though his emotions whenever the Dursleys were mentioned...They'd better watch out.

She started getting out ingredients for omelets. By the time Mr. Black stumbled down stairs, she had a complete breakfast laid out on the table. She'd taken notice how much Sirius had ate the night before and adjusted the amounts accordingly.

"Good morning, Princess. You know you didn't have to make breakfast,"

'Good morning, Mr. Black. Yes, I know I didn't. I wanted to. I like cooking.'

He blinked sleepily as he read her response before his eyes widened in surprise as he read what she'd called him. "No 'Mr.' stuff. Sirius, Siri, Padfoot, He- um, even snuffles. No Mr."

'Yes, sir.'

"Or sir," he added

'Okay.'

They dished the food up, she'd made the omelets with peppers, onions bacon milk and cheese, shredded hash browns and toast.

"Okay, I managed to get an appointment at Merlins' Healers to get you a check up. That's going to be first."

She nodded her acknowledgment, and gave no arguments. Though she was nervous. The Dursleys had told her horror stories about people who became Doctors, and though she always labeled the stories as just that, stories, the way Dudley always cried whenever they took him made her think... But then if they were so horrible why did they make their precious 'Diddykins' go? she always asked herself, trying to be reasonable. It still accomplished exactly what they wanted though. She became quite the little actress, and rarely did anyone notice that she was in pain.

Sirius might have noticed something, she thought, but more than likely it was just as he said. A checkup. Yea.

He transfigured some of his clothes for her to wear for the day. It was a simply outfit, just an emerald green tank top and a black knee length skirt. When Sirius saw the bruises littering her upper arms, he transfigured a black button down shirt for her to wear over it. She noticed how his face darkened, but knew it wasn't directed at her.

His car, she learned, was a car charmed with magic. It had several different options on it, one of which was something Sirius called a 'portkey', and would take them to any pre-programmed destination, like teleportation. It could also be shrunk, so instead of parking it he would shrink it and pocket it.

She soon found out she much preferred driving or walking to the portkey, and informed Sirius of this. He laughed as he said, "Yes, quite a few witches and wizards fell that way."

She also saw that it was a good thing that his car didn't require parking, as there wasn't a place to park it. There was a single space that had what looked like a red light, except it had words; Next arrival in 5 minutes, was what it said then. Sirius led her inside the hospital, and up to the front desk where they where greeted with a young friendly witch.

"Yes, My goddaughter has an appointment with Healer Michaels."

"Yes, she's already waiting for you, She's on the second floor, first door to the left of the staircase."

"Thank you."

Sirius had Aura's hand in his, and when they got to the stairs picked her up without a problem.

"Morgan?"

"Sirius! And this must be Aura. I'm Healer Morgan Michaels, just call me Morgan. Its so wonderful to meet you," the woman was petite, only stood at 5ft, and had shoulder length honey blonde hair french braided back, and warm chocolate brown eyes.

Aura smiled. She liked this woman, she was nice and open. Her empath abilities showed her to be exactly what she showed on the outside, no fake stuff like her relatives.

'Hello, its good to meet you, too.'

Morgan smiled warmly, and directed Sirius to sit Aura on the hospital bed.

"Now, I'll start with a general scan. You won't even feel it."

Aura allowed her to do as she said, and Morgan told her exactly what she was going to do before she actually did it. Morgan cast several charms and diagnostic spells, making notes as she did so. She then directed Aura to the bathroom, and told her to change into the gown that was hanging on the door. Aura did as she was told, knowing the woman was going to do something about the bruises and cuts on her arms, backs and butt.

**Sirius Pov**

"Siri...She's been beaten, several times, and badly. She's severely malnourished and even with the help of potions she probably won't ever reach the proper height for her age group. Also, some of my scans were blocked. It was several different types, so I can't say for sure what she was shielding, but I believe she was doing subconsciously."

"What types?"

"I used a charm to check for past injuries, but it wouldn't show anything she wasn't currently suffering from. Not even obvious stuff, like the scar on her right hand that looked like a stove top burner."

"So, you only got her currant injuries?" Sirius asked to clarify.

"Yes."

"What else?"

"I checked for any blocks on her magic, and she has several ruff shields blocking about 75% of her magic."

"What would you suggest we do?"

"I'll be able to heal most of her currant injuries now, and what's left will be taken care of with a single potion with her dinner tonight. The malnutrition will take a bit longer, but a potion at breakfast, Lunch and dinner, and all balanced meals, for a month will help. Also regular snakes throughout the day wouldn't go amiss."

**End Sirius Pov**

Aura came back into the room in the hospital gown. It was simple, white, with a slit opened in the back. She didn't like it, but it was better than being naked. And, even Though she'd only known Sirius less than a day, and Morgan less than that, she trusted them, and even with her empathy to help her judge peoples intentions, she didn't trust easily.

"Alright, first I'm going to rub This into the cuts on your back. Its called 'Cut Cream', and will help close up those wounds, alright?"

Aura nodded, and stayed still as she felt the Doc-Healer rub the cream into her back. She'd expected it to be cold, but it wasn't. It was a few degrees above room temperature.

Next Morgan rubbed 'Bruise Salve' in her back and arms. It wasn't cold, either, but comfortable hot.

"Now, I'm going to do a simply charm on your hand. It will mend it as good as new." Morgan took Aura's hand, and the girls eyes widened as the pain she'd been felling in her hand went away. With that realization, she also realized that the pain in her back also went away, except for the few spots she knew had been really bad, and even those were considerable less noticeable, more like a light bruise or scrape then the agony she'd been hidden whenever she'd moved before.

"Now, Aura, I didn't find anything medically wrong with your voice, but several of my scans were blocked. Do you know if there is something wrong with your voice, or do you simply choose not to speak?"

'Choose. I think I can speak, but...'

"It's alright, Princess. You don't have to, unless you want to," Sirius reassured her.

"That's right. You can talk when you are ready, not a moment sooner. Now, I'm going to send some Bruise Salve and Cut cream home with you, and tonight before bed, I want you to let Sirius put it on, alright?" Aura nodded her acceptance. "And finally, this is called a nutrient potion. I want you to drink one before breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Sirius, you are to make sure she does. And I want to see her again in two weeks time, just for a check up."

"Aye, Aye ma`am."

After that they went back downstairs, but instead of using the car or the car's portkey they used the Floo network. The Floo network was another way of wizardry travel, apparently one used a fireplace that was connected to the network to travel to another connected fireplace.

Merlins'' Healers, according to Sirius, only had theirs connected oneway, you could leave, but you couldn't enter.

"Safety measures. Merlins'' has a lot of patients who are either rich or famous, and those patients Apparate the privacy that the secured Floo pervades. Only those who have permission, and there for a security word, can program a portkey, and apparition is strictly prohibited. Nobody without clearance gets through, which keeps out the reporters and any potential threats to the patients. The staff are also top notch, and know how to keep their mouths shut. St. Mungos is good, but not nearly as secure," Sirius explained as they walked through Diagen Alley.

He took her first to Gringotts, where he got her a card to access his vault. When she started to protest, he said, "I know you have your own vault, but Its not only my duty as your guardian to provide for you, but I also want to spoil you. The cards only for emergency, you shouldn't ever have need for it."

'But- Wait, I have my own vault?'

He laughed at her shocked expression, "Yes, your parents were both well off, and provided a trust vault for you if something every happened to them. Its not meant to be accessed until you're 16, and you'll have full access to all of your family vaults when you turn 18."

Okay, then. Aura thought, and she was to shocked to put up further argument, so she pocketed her new wizard's debit card. Later she would think 'What was the man thinking, putting an unlimited access debit card in the hands of an almost 11 year old?' Then she realized that he wasn't going to give her a reason to use unless it actually was an emergency. Everything that she even took a second look at was put on order to be shipped home.

He took her to be fitted at Madame Malkein's, though on her suggestion only ordered 5 outfits, to wear until Aura gained a normal weight. He then took her to Florish & Bolts, where they picked up the Hogwarts First years pre-packaged bookbags, which had everything that would be on her list, which would be arriving in a couple of days, according to Sirius, but since everyone but the first years received theirs at the mid-July all of the shops were already prepared for the students.

After that he took her to get a trunk from 'Travelers' Friends'. Aura had to make a conscious effort not to gape when the shop keeper gave the two a tour of the trunk. But really, a tour would be needed. It had 12 compartments, even Sirius nor the shop keeper could think of anything she might put in the last two compartments, and Aura hadn't even thought what she would put in the last 10. She had only thought of separating her clothes and books. Sirius, though insisted she would need at least 9 compartments for her clothes (a separate one for underwear, pas, shirts, pants robes and so on). The trunk was also feather light, no matter what she put in it.

Aura lost the argument, and Sirius bought her the trunk, and they left a very happy shop keeper there to make another sell. Sirius then took her to Ollivander's, to buy her wand.

"Hello, Mr. Black. I remember your wand-"

"Yes, I know. We're here for Aura's wand."

"Ah- of course."

They were there for awhile. Aura, evidently was difficult to match to a wand, Ollivander seemed delighted, as she went through every wand he had in the front of the store. He almost skipped back to the back of the store bringing out a wand in a clear glass case. It was a gold color, and it started glowing brightly as soon as Mr. Ollivander entered the room.

Aura carefully picked it up and she felt a spark just as all three heard a beautiful song.

"Amazing. I didn't think I'd ever find who the wand would claim. That, my dear, is a very special type of wood, that is often used as a core itself. The wand has Three cores, Phoenix tears, a grown unicorns tail hair, and Dragon's blood, willingly given. I must say it will be interesting seeing what impact you will have on the Wizadring world."


	4. Ch 3 Hogwarts

**AN**-Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowling.

**Chapter 3**

As she followed the rest the first years into the great hall, Aura was shaking. She felt to closed in, there were so many bodies pressing against her. Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house didn't seem to notice, but a tall red head first year did, and he pulled her out of the throng of other 11 year olds, and placed her on his other side.

It placed her directly in front of the staring students, but she found that preferable to being trampled.

'Thank you,' she wrote on her notepad and showed the tall boy.

"No problem. I'm Ron Weasley," he whispered as the old, worn looking wizard's hat sitting on the school starting singing-Singing!

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

'My names Aura. It's good to meet you,' wrote as the weird hat sung it's song.

"You too."

Professor McGonagall started calling names, starting with Hannah Abbot, who went straight to Hufflepuff.

Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley also went to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot and Mandy Bucklehurst were some of the new Ravenclaws, it went on like that, with each house cheering their new housemates, and the Professor waiting for them to quieted down before she called the next name.

When she called, "Potter, Aura." the entire hall went completely silent as if someone had just hit the 'mute' on a remote.

Aura nervously walked up to the stool and allowed Professor to put the hat on her head.

'Well, you are an interesting one, aren't you? An empathy...and so much pain and hurt. Yet you haven't let it break you, you're very strong,' a voice said in her head. She instinctively knew it was the sorting hat. 'Yes, you'd do well in any house. Loyal and hardworking, though you have very little trust in people. Studious and cunning, and your bravery and strength is unmatched by any mind I've yet seen. Let's see...Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I don't think. I think you'll be a bit to much of a trouble magnet for either of them. Not Slytherin, to many dangers there, you did defeat most of their parents precious master, after all so-' "GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled.

She slipped off the stool and went to the loudly cheering Lion table. She watched Ron be sorted to Gryffinder, and he immediately claimed the seat next to finally after a Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, The Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I'd like to say a few words before we eat. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

I

"You're Aura Potter? I've read all about you," a bushy haired girl all but attacked Aura once they got to the the first year girls' dormitories.

'Thats nice,' was Aura's neutral reply.

"I'm Hermione, what classes do you think we'll have in the morning?"

'I don't know.' Aura was nervous at the attention that all three girls she'd be sharing a dormitory were giving her, or more accurately, the scar on her forehead.'I'm going to go to bed, good night.'

That was just what she did.

The next morning she sat by Ron for breakfast (he had appalling table manners), and by the next week the two were best friends.

She soon learned that some people had very good masks, like Professor Snape, the potions professor. On the outside, he appeared to be a snarky git, who favored his slytherins (he was Head of Slytherin House), and positively hated all Gryffinders, but in particular, Aura Potter.

According to her empathy, though, he was a caring man, though strict, who was scared... of what she wasn't sure. But she allowed him to play his act, and as she answered all of his questions correctly she could see a flash of emotion in his eyes, and even with her empathy she couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was.

She avoided the girls in her dormitory, especially Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil (they seemed sort of ...airheadish, though nice)

Hermione Granger was nice enough as well, except she kept on lecturing with an air as if she knew everything. She supposed the girl wouldn't be so bad after awhile.

She wrote to Sirius two or three times a week, sometimes several feet of parchment, sometimes not more than a short paragraph. He wrote back, if it was possible, even more.

It wasn't until the Halloween Feast that something happened to upset the quiet of the perfectly normal year.


	5. Ch 4 Trolls and new friends

**AN**-Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowling.

**Chapter 4**

"Remember, swish and flick," Professor Flitwick, the vertically challenged charms professor said.

Sirius had helped Aura learn how to do spells non-verbally (which was usually taught in 6th year) and Aura had caught on to it immediately. Sirius had been surprised, but not nearly as shocked as he had been when he saw her do the simple color changing charms he'd been teaching her with, wandlessly.

She and Neville had been partnered together, with Ron and Hermione sitting across the aisle.

Professor Flitwick must have had a short-circuit in his head when he'd paired those two up. Aura was a good partner to pair up with Neville, as she and Hermione had been the first two to get the charm, and Aura was patient and willing enough to help Neville, who general had trouble with charms...and Potions...and transfig- just and everything but Herbology.

Though Hermione was perfectly willing to help the red head, freckled faced boy, her patience was lacking.

"Honestly, it's Win-gar-dium Laviosa."

On their way to dinner one could see a small raven haired girl quickly losing her temper against a red head boy. Just a few seconds earlier, you would have heard the same red head boy mocking a bushy haired know-it-all, and said know-it all run pass the duo.

Then you could see an ashamed Ronald Weasley (the red head) going to lunch by himself, with one check stained with a bright red handprint, that could only just be seen through the dark flush of his face.

Aura ran after the crying Hermione, she didn't know why but she felt the girl shouldn't left alone, and it wasn't only because it was Halloween and there would be a feast in the Great Hall.

Aura knocked softly on the stall door the girl had ran to, before writing a note on her notepad and passing it through. (Though she wrote all of her class work and letters on parchment, she still carried a notebook and pen with her, simply because it was more convenient for communicating)

'Ron really didn't mean it. I learned rather quickly he has this condition it's called "Open mouth, Insert foot".'

"What do you care? Don't you agree with him? You won't hardly talk with me."

'Not because you're a "know it all", but because you keep on asking me questions about my family. You know I've never known my parents, but you assumed that I've grown up with Sirius. I Haven't, he only got custody of me a couple months before school started. I don't like to talk about my...guardians before him. I've been avoiding the topics you bring up, not you. Now, Lavender and Parviti, them I avoid. I don't know what they're talking about 1/2 the time.'

"So...if I don't try and bring up your guardians, you won't avoid me?"

'Right, now how about we go see if Ron left us anything to eat?'

Hermione giggled as she stepped out of the stall. They were walking arm in arm out the door when they caught a whiff of something rank.

"Uh, what is that?"

Aura shrugged. She didn't know... oh, wait now she did. A troll. a big, ugly, smelly troll.

Hermione dragged Aura back into the bathroom, and they hid in the stall furthest from the door.

After a couple of minutes where Aura knew the Troll was contemplating on how to get to the two girls. Then they heard a loud, crashing sound, followed by the sound of breaking wood.

They knew the troll was now in the bathroom. Hermione was panicking, and Aura didn't need her empathy to know that, as the poor girl was hyperventilating.

Aura closed her eyes and tried to think. What could she do? Her planning, as wonderful as it was, was interrupted when the troll took off the top half of their stall.

Aura grabbed Hermione and pulled her down, so that they were crouched between the toilet and the wall.

The troll raised his club to hit them, Aura closed her eyes tightly, held onto Hermione and waited for impact.

It never came. Aura opened her eyes to see a frosty gold shield(?) with silver lines spreading all over it in what seemed like random patterns.

Aura eyes widened. What on earth?

Her thoughts were almost immediately echoed out loud.

"What is going one here? Miss Potter? Miss Granger? Why are you here, why aren't you in Gryffinder Tower?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Can somebody do something about the troll, please, ma`am?" Hermione had evidently calmed herself down enough to ask quietly.

"Ye-yes, of course."

Both McGonagall and Snape shot powerful stunning spells at thee troll, and after that Professor Flitwick used a charm to tie it up, and allowed Hagrid and Filch to remove the troll.

"Now, why aren't you both in the tower?"

"Minerva, they weren't at the feast. It is entirely possible that they didn't know about the troll," Snape said.

"We didn't. Ron had made some rude comments that had upset me, before the feast, and I ran in here. Aura followed me, to make sure I was alright. We were just going to join the feast when we saw the troll," Hermione explained quietly and truthfully.

"And that shield?" McGonagall said.

"I don't know. It wasn't me, and I was..."

'Panicking, is what she was doing. The shield was me. I've done it once before, though I don't know how. Both times I was scared, and just closed my eyes and waited, and when nothing happened I opened them again to see that shield.'

"Alright. 10 points to Gryffinder, for protecting yourselves from a full grown troll. Even if it was dumb luck," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, ma`am."

Aura nodded.

The two went up to Gryffinder tower, where Ron immediately asked if they were alright, and apologized to Hermione for his rude comments. By the end of the week the three were almost inseparable, and seemed joined at the hip. Though Hermione and Ron didn't stop their bickering, it was slightly friendlier than before, and if either got carried away Aura would go away, mostly to help Neville with his homework.


	6. Ch 5 Christmas

**AN**-Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowling.

**Chapter 5**

"Christmas!" Ronald said excitedly. The trio were all going to spend Christmas with their families.

Aura was especially excited, as this would be the first Christmas that she would spend with Sirius, her godfather.

They were on the train, and already halfway home.

Aura was on edge, though. She'd felt something...off About a couple of her Professors. One, Professor Snape, simply hid behind a mask of snarkiness, but inside he was scared of coming to care for someone else only to lose them. Professor Trelawny (who she didn't actually have for a class, yet) simply creeped her out. It was Professor Quirrell that set her on edge though. On the outside he was a stuttering, okay Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Not much else to say about him. Unless you had Aura's gift of empathy, then there was plenty left to say.

Like how he was an evil, greedy, Voldemort lackey. She knew this because of the intense loyalty he felt whenever The Dark Lord was mentioned. Now, she should be relaxed as she would get to spend the Holidays away from the evil git, right?

Except for he had volunteered to ride the Hogwarts Express with the students.

She consoled herself that surely he wouldn't try anything with a train full of students and nowhere to go. Then she reminded herself that he was a wizard and would be able to either apparate or portkey anywhere he wished. Not a comforting thought.

But they got to the station without incident (unless you counted Ron stuffing his face and almost choking on a chocolate frog).

Aura was nearly strangled as soon as they'd stepped of the train, by her exuberant godfather.

It was going to be a great Christmas, and Aura finally let herself relax.

**An-** sorry about the delay, I'd had it halfway done and it was deleted, and I sort of forgot what I had done, so now it's a little different then I'd originally planned (and a lot shorter) Sorry!

P.s. I think First Year will only be a couple more chapters, then a sequel, hopefully longer.

Thanks,

Spring Dawn


	7. Ch 6 Uh I don't have a title!

AN-Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowling's.

**Chapter 6**

Aura had had her best Christmas ever, and not because it was her first real Christmas, either. Or because of the multitude of gifts Sirius and her new friends had gotten her. It was the best because she, for the first time was safe and loved. Sirius actually wanted her! And not just because she was his best friend daughter, or because he felt sorry for her, but because he loved her, like she was his own flesh and blood.

Yes, they'd had a wonderful Christmas. Unfortunately, her first day back at school wasn't nearly as good, as Professor Quirrell had asked her to stay after class, and told Hermione and Ron to go on to dinner.

They'd gave Aura an uncertain look, but she only nodded at them.

Now Quirrell was dragging her towards the Forbidden third floor corridor. And his hand on her arm burned, there was also the fact that she sensed two different sets of emotions.

So... she was in trouble.

**POV Change (no one in particular)**

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to the Great Hall. When Hermione set her book-bag down she noticed that there was a piece of parchment sticking out of it.

She pulled it out and after reading it pulled Ron to the head table at the front of the Great Hall, ignoring the eyes on them.

She handed it over to Professor McGonagall(Dumbledore wasn't there)

Professor McGonagall, confused, grabbed the note.

'Mia, I think Professor Quirrell is up to something. If I'm not at dinner in ten minutes please give this to one of the Professors.

Professor that Hermione gave it to,

Professor Quirrell asked to speak with me after class, for no reason that I know of. He isn't acting as his normal self (no stuttering or anything), but I don't want Ron and Hermione to get into trouble for back talking to a Professor.

I've thought something was off about Quirrell all year, but didn't really have an reason to, so I never said anything.

It was a week before Christmas Break when I was going to the Library that I over hear him talking (supposedly to himself) about getting passed the "monstrous dog" and getting to the stone(?). I heard another voice, but couldn't tell who it was or where it was coming from. I was going to tell if I noticed anything else odd, and I hadn't yet. But I really don't want to be alone with him any longer than I have to be. He gives me the creeps.

Aura Potter

Professor McGonagall ordered the prefects to take their houses to their common room, and passed the note to Professor Snape.

"Go to the tower," McGonagall ordered the two first years.

They looked at each other, trying to prepare an argument but one of Snape's infamous glares had them running for cover.

"I'll go floo the ministry," McGonagall said. Dumbledore was at the Ministry of magic for the day. "And Sirius."

"I'll organize the teachers and..."

**Aura's POV**

Aura hadn't stopped struggling, and so Quirrell had stunned her. She woke up in a circular chamber with no windows.

The sight that met her eyes, however, had her recoiling in shock.

Professor Quirrell, for once, wasn't wearing his turban. That allowed her to see why he always wore his turban. He had a second face sticking out of the back of his head!

EW!

"The girls awake," the face said. Quirrell spun around and dragged her to the mirror that he had been looking at. Along the top it read 'Mirror of Erised' It looked like it was an antic mirror, but when Quirrell place Aura in front of it, it didn't show only a reflection of Aura and Quirrell holding her in place.

Instead it showed Sirius, and two people who she knew to be her parents from pictures Sirius had shown her. They were all smiling and happy, and waving at her. She came running and received bear hugs from all three.

Then her mirror self slipped a red stone out of her pocket and showed it to her, pointed at the two faced Quirrell, and slipped it back in. Aura understood, as what the two things she wanted most was to be with her parents and Sirius (that was what she'd always wanted since meeting about Sirius, though she'd always wanted her parents (Duh). and She wanted to know what Quirrell wanted from her) but that didn't make since- she didn't have a stone like that-oh wait. As Mirror Aura slipped it into her pocket, Aura felt a weight that hadn't been there before in her's.

Now, she supposed, she did have a stone like that. Yea.

"Tell me what you see ," the second face demanded.

Aura turned around with a raised eyebrow. 'Really? Hadn't his servant told him that she couldn't (didn't) talk?'

"Master, she can't talk. Dumbledore told us at the beginning of the year. Her relatives did something to her, and she hasn't recovered her voice since."

That was a pretty good story to tell those that weren't privy to the full story, and it left room for if she ever did 'recover' her voice.

"WHAT!"

**Sirius POV**

Sirius was in 'panic mode' and had been since he'd first heard his god-daughter had been taken. Snape felt he knew where Quirrell had taken her, and that hadn't comforted Sirius any, as they he thought that she'd been taken to the Philosopher's Stone, as well as Voldemort.

All four heads of houses, Dumbledore and Sirius were going to check the Stone's Chambers, (taking Hagrid to 'sing' to his three headed dog.) the other teachers were going to check the rest of the school, just in case Quirrell didn't take her where they thought he did.

Sirius followed them, quietly and complacently.

When they got through each of the set obstacles (Each of the heads had set a particular obstacle that had to do with their specialty, and each knew exactly how to get around it with the quickest time.) They saw Quirrell strangling Aura, who looked like she was about to pass out.

Before they could do anything, though, Quirrell dropped Aura and fell to the ground. A cloud of black smoke escaped passed them. None of the teachers paid any attention to it, though as they all rushed towards the unconscious little girl.

"Aura, Aura, Be alright, please be alright," Sirius chanted over and over again as he pulled her into his lap.

He allowed Snape to check her, though wouldn't let her be removed from his lap.

"BLACK! Take her to the hospital wing," Snape ordered Sirius after he'd cast a spell on the girl.

The potions master didn't have to tell Sirius twice, as he ran out of the chamber and passed the deactivated obstacles.

His brain wasn't hardly working, as he screamed for Madame Pomfrey and laid Aura down on the closest hospital bed.

Madame Pomfrey came and told him to wait outside.

He reluctantly went, knowing she wouldn't tell hi to if it wasn't best for Aura. He kept on seeing Aura's pale face, almost blue lips.

Madame Pomfrey came out, grim faced.

Sirius jumped up, frightened about what she was going to tell him.

"She'll be alright. The stasis spell used saved her, though. Her throat had had some damage, and so if you had hesitated in getting her here, she likely wouldn't had made it, but you did get her here, and she'll be alright, though she'll probably be asleep for the rest of the day, and weak when she wakes up."

**AN-**Sorry if it seems a little abrupt, Next chapter will be the last before the sequel.


	8. Epilouge

AN-Disclaimer Harry Potter is not mine, its JK Rowling's.

**Epilouge**

Dumbledore allowed Sirius to take Aura home for a couple of weeks, to recover. He'd also requested Sirius be the new Defense professor, as they needed another one. Sirius had agreed immediately, and 2 weeks after the stone was sent back to Nicholas Flamel, Sirius and Aura were back at Hogwarts.

They rest of the year passed quietly, with no further incidents (Unless you counted Sirius' pranks).

**AN-**That's the first year, and as the second year would be no more than a rewrite of J.K. Rowling's, (except with a mute, Female Harry and a free Sirius) then I'm going to start with the summer directly after 2nd year. I hope everybody enjoyed it, though I thought it was a rather short and abrupt ending, I hope the next one is better. It's called 'Breaking the Silence'. Please give it a shot.


End file.
